The Joyride
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: Dean Ambrose was a lot of things and a criminal was one of them. Every robbery he had ever done, was committed with such skill, he was practically a professional. But this time had he been more careful, he would have noticed the surprise in the back seat. AU One-shot.


**_So I got this idea off tumblr_ _and loved it! Couldn't think of which superstar and diva to use but I figured it out:p_**

_The Joyride_

Dean Ambrose was a lot of things and a criminal was one of them. He had done many things in his lifetime. More good than bad but they all caught his interest. But tonight he would change things up a bit. He'd be taking himself on a little joyride.

Now he'd never stolen a car before, but he'd seen it happen too many times to not know how to do it. Tonight was the night he'd get away from it all. Tonight was the night he'd move on to another place and become that pain in many more lives.

He snickers to himself as he slowly watches a man walk inside the gas station. Had this man been a smart one on a night like this, he would have locked his door. He also wouldn't have left his keys in the ignition and the car on.

That was the difference between he and Dean. That guy was just another careless being and those were the ones who deserved to be stolen from. Those were the people who didn't deserve to have the nice things that they had. That's why every time Dean did what he did, he became more and more careful. He was a careful person. And that's why everytime, he got the job done.

Dean slowly makes his way over to the car. He quickly peeks over into the shop and the man is engaged in full conversation with the cashier. _"What a dumbass." _Dean thinks to himself. It takes him only a second to pull the car out of the gas station and head off to his destination. Too easy. About 20 minutes later Dean is bobbing his head to no music in particular. He taps his hands on the steering wheel as he enjoys his silent success. His first time hijacking a car and he did it without breaking a sweat. No struggle, no stalling. Nothing needed to be broken. No sirens in the distance. This had to be one of his easiest jobs.

The slight yawning from the backseat immediately gets his attention. He shakes his head furiously. That can't be right. He hadn't seen anyone sitting in the back. "Jimmy I thought you were taking me home." The accented voice belonging to a female declared from the back seat. Dean goes wide eyed as be adjusts his mirror to see a blonde, blue-eyed girl sitting up in the back seat. How could he have been so stupid?! He should have known better than to check to see if there were any passengers. "Woah, you're not Jimmy." She says with slight humor in her voice, obviously oblivious that her "Jimmy" had been robbed.

"N-no, that wouldn't be me." He says trying to clear his throat. _"Focus man!" _He slaps himself a bit.

"Easy there champ," she giggles. "Don't kill yourself."

_"What's wrong with this girl?"_ Does she know she's practically being held hostage and that he's a criminal? He looks forward and focuses his attention on the road. "So why did you steal?" Her beautiful but unfamiliar accent rings through his ears. This girl had to go.

"That's just what I do." He says, not taking his eyes off the road.

"So you're like the bad boy criminal? You don't look like it. You're kind of adorable." She points out.

He looks back at her and she flashes him a smile. He rolls his eyes and turns back to the road. "I know what you're doing and it ain't workin." The woman looks at him with a confused expression. "You wanna throw me off my game so you can call for help." He waves his finger at her. "Too many women like you in the world."

The blonde brings her hand to her chest, looking offended. "Well you Americans are very rude!" She says with a teasing manner.

Alright. So he was right. She wasn't from around here but he couldn't put a finger on her accent. "Where are you from?" He changes the subject.

"Australia. Such a lovely place." She beams. "No carjackers around there." She laughs.

Her laughs almost makes him want to smile himself. Almost. "Well you're in America now sweetheart."

"What about you? Where are you from." She asks.

Does he really think he will spill on where he's from? What a weird one she is. "Florida." He lies. He's never been there actually but she doesn't need to know that.

"Ooh that's such a lovely place too!" She smiles excitedly. "Is this what you do for a living? Like, rob people?"

He shrugs. "Whatever you want to call it."

"Have you ever gotten caught?"

"I'm here now ain't I?"

She nods in agreement. "Do you-"

"Why all the questions? You shouldn't have been here in the first place." He slightly snaps.

Blondie looks slightly hurt. Damn him for giving her a nickname. "Well you could always take me home." She shrugs.

That wouldn't work. He can't risk going back in the opposite direction. "Nah, no good. How about a bus stop. Tell the cops you walked there."

"You want me to lie? For you? I don't even know your name." She says with that hint of humor again.

This girls seems alright. Like she wouldn't give him up and snitch. But that was his mistake in the past, trusting people. "It starts with a D." He leaves it at that.

"Ooh I love guessing games. Okay, Dylan?"

"No."

"Derrick?"

"No."

"Dustin?"

"Nope."

"Um," she taps her finger on her chin, "Dean?" He goes quiet and continues to look ahead. "Ah ha?" She points to him with a smile. "Your name is Dean. You kind of look like one too."

"Glad you find me amusing." He snorts.

"Well you seem interesting." She leans up and smiles. The scent of bubblegum and flowers fills his nostrils._ "Damn does she smell good." _God he has to get her out of this car.

"What do you like to do for fun? Well besides rob people?" She says with that humorous voice once again.

"Well when I'm not robbing morons I enjoy baking chocolate chip cookies and watching Ellen." He says with much sarcasm.

This gets blondie cracking up for some reason. "Those are my two favorite things!" When she stops laughing she leans forward again. "How'd you know?" She gasps.

He shrugs. "Lucky guess." The car comes to a stop as he stops in a dark alley.

"What are we doing?"

"Not "we" but you. You're getting on a bus and heading home." He nods his head toward the bus stop sign near the curb.

"Ah you're getting rid of me already?" She playfully pouts. Part of him wonders how this girl was not afraid to sit in a car with a criminal but instead, find humor in his company. Had it been any other woman, had it been any other _person, _they would've put up a fight_. _They would have struggled, been a pain in Dean's ass. But this one was different. She wasn't like the other morons in the world. She seemed to find the good in everyone.

"I got places to go toots." He taps his thumb on the wheel, waiting for her to leave. The sooner the better.

"Okaaay but you're going to miss me." She smiles and unbuckles her seat belt. When she gets out and heads for the bus stop, she stops midway. Dean raises an eyebrow as she stops for a second and makes her way back to him.

She smiles as she slips a piece of paper into his hand and makes her way back to the bus stop. He shoves the paper in his pocket, not really interested in it at the moment. It doesn't take him long to read it, because his curiosity gets the best of him.

_You seem, nice? Call me anytime!_

_313-656-4356_

_Yours truly, Emma(:_

**Because Demma is my crackship_. _PS** **number is made up lol**


End file.
